


makeup

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia and reader doing each other's makeup. requested on my tumblr of the same name by meangirlmurphy (also on tumblr), originally posted nov. 13, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	makeup

**Author's Note:**

> meangirlmurphy asked:  
> Could you possibly write somethin about Lydia's girlfriend doing Lydias makeup??? (I love your writing by the way!)  
> mmm yes soft lydia content
> 
> also, i’m dumb and read it the other way when i first started writing this, and liked it to much to scrap it, so they’re doing each other’s makeup??
> 
> also, ty!!
> 
> 567 words
> 
> cw: femreader. insecure reader.

so, you don’t really know how to do makeup. like, you wear it, but that doesn’t mean you know what you’re doing.  
you were at lydia’s house, as usual, when she pointed out your contour. one side was darker than the other, and it looked kinda off.  
“my makeup was wonky all day and no one pointed it out to me??” you shouted. you’re already insecure about your looks, and now the knowledge that your face looked weird, in a way that you could’ve fixed, was just pissing you off.  
“don’t worry, it’s not noticeable unless you get really close.” she nuzzled her nose into your chin.  
“ooh! i have an idea! i should do your makeup!”  
you thought of lydia touching and staring at your face. your heart began to flutter. sometimes you forget that lydia is your girlfriend. she’s just so amazing, that you can’t believe she chose you of all people.  
“sounds good to me!” you grinned.  
she quickly got to work, removing what was currently on your face.  
when she was sure all of your makeup was off, she planted little kisses all over your cheeks and across your nose.  
you giggled, “lyds, you’re supposed to be putting makeup on my face, not your lips.”  
“but this is so much more fun!”  
“i know, but i want you to do my makeup!”  
(either you and lydia have a similar skin tone, or you brought some foundation and/ or concealer with you)  
lydia did your skin, and you looked flawless. you brought your face close to the mirror, unable to believe that your skin was able to look like this.  
“i’m not done, silly.” she brought your head back.  
lydia carefully applied blush onto your cheeks, and your nose.  
“so, do you want me to do the eyes and lips like i normally do, or more like you usually do it?”  
“i wanna look like you, babe.”   
she chuckled as she dipped into a dark eyeshadow.  
she carefully put her favorite black lipstick on your lips.  
the two of you looked in the mirror at her completed piece.   
“i look amazing.”  
“you always look amazing, y/n.’  
you gave her a quick kiss on the lips. for a brief second, you worried about messing up your lipstick. or her lipstick. but the thing is, you were both wearing the same lipstick, so it didn’t really matter.  
“ok, my turn!” you said, getting out the makeup wipes.  
“what?”  
“i’m gonna do your makeup now!”  
“but you’ve got to make me look like you now, right?”  
“i mean, if that’s what you want.”  
you stumbled through doing her makeup, no where near as elegantly as lydia had done, but you laughed the entire time.  
you messed up her eyeliner. your hand trembled, and the line got all wiggly. you pretended you meant to do it like that, and tried to do the same thing on the other side. somehow, it actually came out even.  
lydia loved it.  
when you were done, she said her makeup’s never looked better. you disagreed, but you decided not to say anything.  
good thing neither of you needed to go anywhere with makeup on, because with all the kissing, it ended up really messed up.  
but you liked it better that way.  
hey, lydia happens to look really good with black lipstick in the shape of your lips on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was really fun to write


End file.
